witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 1.11 (The Witcher 3)
Patch 1.11 was released for on October 23, 2015 for all platforms.Patch 1.11 out now!Official patch notes Changes Achievements * Fixes issue whereby items needed for Achievement titled I Wore Ofieri Before It was Cool could not be acquired from Ofieri merchant. Gameplay * Fixes issue whereby glyphs added within Hearts of Stone expansion would disappear from slots subsequent to game being saved and loaded. * Alters difficulty balance of arachnomorphs in quest titled Open Sesame! forming part of Hearts of Stone expansion. * Fixes issue whereby cellar could be looted without fighting archgriffin in quest titled A Surprise Inheritance forming part of Hearts of Stone expansion. * Fixes issue whereby Roach could appear to change into a black mare with Hearts of Stone expansion installed. * Fixes issue whereby some players could not sell anything to Countess Mignole. * Alters difficulty balance of bosses in Hearts of Stone expansion, adding distinct statistics for individual difficulty levels. * Renders selection of items from Hearts of Stone expansion transferable to New Game + mode. * Fixes issue whereby master blacksmiths could craft Venomous Viper set. Said set now cartable only by grandmaster blacksmiths. * Adds resistance to knockdown by Aard Sign to Ofieri Mage in Hearts of Stone expansion. * Fixes issue whereby Enchant effect was removed from armor when armor was transferred into New Game + mode. * Fixes issue whereby arachnomorphs were immune to effects of Dancing Star bomb. * Adds entries for Enchanting feature to Glossary and Tutorials. * Introduces a number of changes to difficulty balance in New Game + mode. * Fixes issue whereby combat could prevent players from unequipping censer item. Performance * Improves performance in Oxenfurt sewers location. Quest * Fixes issue whereby players had to buy Ofieri set from merchant to start quest titled From Ofier's Distant Shores. * Fixes rare issue whereby objective remained incorrectly marked as incomplete under certain scenarios in quest titled Dead Man's Party in Hearts of Stone expansion. * Fixes issue whereby minor quest titled Tinker, Hunter, Soldier, Spy was not tracked in Treasure Hunts tab in Journal. * Fixes issue whereby minor quest titled The Sword, Famine and Perfidy was not tracked in Treasure Hunts tab in Journal. * Fixes issue whereby Vlodimir claimed to have rescued fireeater even if said character was killed during quest titled Dead Man's Party. Visual * Fixes issue whereby highlights indicating memories in quest titled Scenes From a Marriage in Hearts of Stone expansion were adversely affected with Colorblind mode activated. * Improves depiction of rivers and waterfalls in multiple locations throughout Hearts of Stone expansion. * Fixes issue whereby rain could be seen falling in Oxenfurt sewers during Hearts of Stone expansion. * Fixes issue whereby rain was visible inside lighthouse located north west of Temple Isle. * Fixes issue whereby rainfall could occur inside Temple of Lilvani in Hearts of Stone expansion. * Alters shadow drawing processes in Oxenfurt in Hearts of Stone expansion. * Fixes issue whereby number of insects appearing was excessive when players equipped Roach with item called Caparison of Lament. DLCs General * Adds missing download image for Skellige Armor content. * Fixes issue in DLC quests whereby occasionally human foes could have empty Health bars and could not be killed. * Adds missing interaction to chest in quest titled Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear. * Fixes issue whereby Nilfgaardian gauntlets could cause unsightly red box to appear beneath Geralt's feet. Quest * Fixes incorrect appearance of notice starting quest titled Where the Cat and Wolf Play... on notice board in Oreton. * Fixes issue occasionally preventing players from completing quest titled Skellige's Most Wanted. * Fixes issue preventing players from starting quest titled Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear. * Fixes issue preventing players from examining pigs during quest titled Fool's Gold. * Fixes rare instances of pig spawning incorrectly during quest titled Fool's Gold. * Fixes duplication of werewolf corpse after quest titled Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted has been completed. * Fixes issue whereby declining quest titled Contract: Skellige's Most Wanted resulted in display of incorrect objective. Visual * Fixes visual issue, occurring in certain scenes, with necklace included in Triss' alternative look. Main Game Gameplay * Fixes assorted issues with quest and enemy scaling in New Game + mode. * Modifies diagram for Enhanced Legendary Wolven Gauntlets, now craftable without Griffin Gauntlets. * Fixes rare issue whereby one monster in quest titled Contract: Phantom of the Trade Route could prove invincible. * Fixes issue whereby fully charged Rend ability would deal less damage than intended. * Fixes issue whereby foe could be attacked again after fight in quest titled Fists of Fury: Champion of Champions. * Fixes issue whereby some merchants were selling merchandise balanced for 71-80 level range in New Game + mode. * Fixes issue whereby some item statistics and levels changed to incorrect values when transferred into New Game + mode. * Fixes rare issue whereby player level was not raised to 30 when starting New Game + from certain save files. * Fixes New Game + mode issue whereby some loot found in world could have level requirement in excess of 70. * Fixes issue whereby some herbs were not correctly transferring into New Game + mode. * Fixes issue whereby using Whirl ability against foes armed with heavy weapons could block regeneration of Stamina. * Fixes issue whereby players could not cause Geralt to walk if attempting to do so while aiming crossbow. * Fixes issue whereby foes struck by Aard Sign would always fall opposite to direction in which they were facing, even when struck in the back. * Fixes issue in New Game + mode whereby armor and weapons crafted prior to installation of 1.10 patch would change in terms of level and statistics subsequent to loading of a relevant game save. GUI *PC Fixes corrupted characters in names of preset graphics settings in Options menu. *Fixes issue whereby no screenshots were displayed for game saves when choosing save file to start New Game +. Localization * Fixes handful of textual issues in descriptions of Trophies in Korean version. Perfomance * XBOX Improves performance during quest titled In the Heart of the Woods. Quest * Fixes issue whereby ghouls failed to appear as intended near shrine in White Orchard. * Fixes issue whereby quest titled Reason of State would be labeled as failed in Journal despite having been completed. * Fixes rare issue whereby some players could not find key to stable in quest titled Payback. * Fixes multiple issues whereby updates of objectives in Journal and Character entries would appear out of order. * Fixes rare issue with whereby incorrect scene was triggered in quest titled From a Land Far, Far Away. * Fixes rare issue whereby quest titled Little Red occasionally could not be progressed. * Fixes issue whereby, if relevant crystal was given to Yennefer in Skellige, characters would not appear correctly in megascope scene in quest titled Redania's Most Wanted. * Fixes rare issue whereby some gameplay functionalities remained locked after quest titled Through Time and Space was completed. * Adds monetary reward for completion of quest titled Without a Trace. * Fixes issue in New Game + mode whereby container with treasure would disappear when approached in quest titled Berengar's Blade. * Fixes issue whereby crystal required in quest titled Scavenger Hunt: Wolf School Gear could not be found. UI * PC Adds option to show/hide HUD/Minimap using single press of 'Home' key on keyboard. * Fixes issue whereby quest location names appeared in duplicate in Quests tab in Journal if quest did not have a suggested level assigned. References Category:The Witcher 3 patches